


Kimi Shika Iranai

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantico, Shounen-ai, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mia prima fic puramente romantica e dai toni leggeri: Rei al centro di un insolito triangolo. Semplice e dolce, ma non per questo senza possibili risvolti a sorpresa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giorno di prelievo

Le ennesime folate di vento gelido colpirono il suo viso ormai arrossato dal freddo, come fossero state lamine di ghiaccio: Kei sentì mille aghi gelidi penetrargli nella carne, a quel nuovo brusco cambio di temperatura, e istintivamente strinse più forte a sé il giaccone imbottito che indossava. E poi dicono la Russia... Quanto ad inverni assurdi, se la cavavano discretamente anche lì!  
Mosse in po' le dita intirizzite e gonfie nelle tasche e accelerò il passo, nell'ingenua speranza di riuscire a riscaldarsi o forse solo per sottrarsi al più presto all'aria fin troppo frizzante che c'era quel giorno alle 7:40 del mattino, tentando inoltre di non ripensare ancora una volta a quanti soldi avesse pagato per il talloncino del parcheggio.  
Si era svegliato esattamente un quarto d'ora prima che suonasse la sveglia, e, essendo stati i suoi occhi accolti da un'oscurità quasi totale (e cosa poteva esserci, alle 6:30 di un mattino di metà Febbraio?), aveva pigramente riabbassato le sue stanche palpebre decidendo di averle sforzate già fin troppo, ed era ritornato lietamente nel mondo dell'amico Morfeo. Giusto il tempo di assopirsi che la sveglia aveva cominciato ad urlare sul comodino, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà. Kei generalmente non ricordava quasi mai i sogni che faceva, eppure, in quel caso avrebbe potuto giurare che ne stava sicuramente facendo uno stupendo...  
Consapevole di non avere scampo, si era trascinato svogliatamente fino al bagno dove si era sbarbato e fatto una doccia (che, tutta via, non era riuscita ugualmente a farlo tornare pienamente in sé...), e solo una volta arrivato in cucina si era ricordato precisamente del perché si fosse costretto ad alzarsi così presto, benché quella mattina non avesse corsi da seguire: c'erano le analisi del sangue da fare...°|||||||||||°  
Smise di fare il sunto automatico del breve tempo trascorso dal suo risveglio fino a quel momento, fece un respiro profondo e si decise a spingere la sorta a vento (Non sono sicura al 100% che si chiamino così, comunque intendo le porte che quando le lasci andare si chiudono da sole... NdA) che aveva davanti a sé, entrando nell'edificio dove venivano effettuati gli esami del sangue.  
Una donna seduta ad una scrivania all'ingresso gli disse di recarsi al secondo piano, e lui seguì le sue indicazioni fino a giungere ad un ascensore. Provò un leggero senso di fastidio, nel notare che con lui nella cabina si era intrufolato anche un signore sulla cinquantina, il quale, grazie a Dio, si era limitato a fare un cenno del capo in segno di saluto al quale lui aveva risposto poco volentieri con un borbottio confuso.  
Recuperò il proprio numero ad una macchinetta identiche a quelle che si trovano nei supermercati per regolare la fila al banco dei salumi e della frutta, ma si precipitò su di essa con una tale foga che per poco non si portò appresso il foglietto con tutto il resto del rotolo... Il signore sulla cinquantina, che continuava a tallonarlo sorridente, recuperò l'oggetto prima che rovinasse a terra.  
Sentendosi molto stupido Kei si allontanò in fretta, e, per evitare il rischio che qualcuno tentasse di attaccare a parlare con lui, si nascose dietro un quotidiano qualsiasi recuperato in fretta da un tavolino (Tremendo... E' perfino più asociale di me... °° NdA).  
Era talmente impegnato a fingere di leggere (articoli dei quali, un secondo dopo, non ricordava più una parola...) che dovettero chiamare il suo numero almeno un paio di volte, prima che se ne accorgesse.  
Tentando di scordarsi di aver fatto la figura dello stupido ancora una volta, si alzò dal suo posto e si diresse verso uno sportello, dove l'operatrice di turno, dopo aver esaminato il referto medico, stampò su carta gli esami che doveva fare e gli disse che poteva andare a ritirarne il responso di lì a tre giorni.  
Avanzò ancora di qualche metro, e subito spuntò alla sua sinistra la saletta dove doveva recarsi.  
\- Si accomodi lì - gli disse gentilmente una signorina - , e mi dia il foglio dove sono scritte le analisi che deve fare.  
Il ragazzo glielo porse senza esitare oltre, dopo di che si tolse il giaccone e lo posò sull'attaccapanni che era al suo fianco. Si sedette, e mentre si arrotolava una manica della maglia fin sopra il gomito i suoi occhi vagarono qua e là ansiosamente, finché non si soffermarono sfortunatamente su alcune boccette tinte di rosso, sul cui vecchio contenuto non c'erano dubbi... Fu allora che Kei si chiese che bisogno ci fosse di andarsi a tirare il sangue, dato che si era sottoposto alla medesima tortura appena 7 mesi prima...  
La signorina finì d'incollare le etichette prestampate sui vari flaconcini vuoti, e poi applicò il laccio emostatico al suo braccio scoperto.  
\- Apra e chiuda il pugno... bene, così...  
La trafila continuò per un po', mentre il poveretto non faceva altro che augurarsi in cuor suo che si sbrigasse.  
Ma la ragazza sciolse d'improvviso quell'arnese di martirio, e gli disse cautamente:  
\- Proviamo con l'altro...  
Kei annuì, nascondendo a stento la propria esasperazione, e distese lungo la scrivania l'altro arto.  
Il sentire nuovamente stringere attorno a sé l'odiato laccio, col senso di pressione che comportava, e le dita della signorina che palpavano il morbido incavo del braccio alla ricerca di quell'introvabile vena, non fecero altro che aumentare la sua ansia.  
\- Tenga la mano chiusa. - disse lei. Un attimo dopo, sentì l'ago penetrare nella sua pelle.  
Inutile dire che per tutto il tempo Kei aveva tenuto lo sguardo rivolto altrove, torcendo il collo al massimo limite anatomicamente possibile.  
Non durò molto, che il suo braccio tornò libero da quell'elastica e fastidiosa morsa.  
Immediatamente gli fu applicato un pezzo d'ovatta tenuto da un lungo strato di cerotto adesivo.  
\- Si sente bene? - gli venne domandato.  
\- Sì... - rispose subito, benché in realtà sentisse una sensazione non esattamente piacevole in fondo allo stomaco (Vuoi mica farmi vomitare per un prelievo?! NdKei), come se gli si stesse aggrovigliando.  
La giovane donna, che col suo lavoro doveva ormai essersi abituata a simili scenette e reazioni, replicò cortesemente, ma con fermezza:  
\- E' un po' pallido... E' meglio se stende per qualche minuto.  
Kei, che cominciava ad avvertire un pericoloso senso di oppressione nel petto, non ribatté nulla in contrario e si lasciò guidare fino ad una poltrona pieghevole nera, con ancora la ragazza dietro di lui che quasi lo stava sorreggendo.  
Si distese su di essa, e non fece assolutamente niente mentre lei armeggiava con varie levette per portargli i piedi più in alto della testa, permettendo così al sangue di affluire velocemente verso il cervello ed evitargli uno svenimento.  
Si concesse un lieve sbuffo d'irritazione solo quando lei si allontanò, per tornare alla saletta.  
Per quanto fosse seccante da ammettere, l'idea di farsi tirare il sangue lo faceva semplicemente rabbrividire, e ogni volta reagiva in quel modo se non peggio...  
Rimase ancora un altro po' disteso come gli era stato detto di fare, poi, poiché si sentiva meglio e si era decisamente stufato di restare ancora in quella posizione ridicola, gettò uno sguardo fuori la stanzetta senza porta dove si trovava alla ricerca di qualcuno che rimettesse a posto quel trabiccolo permettendogli di scendere.  
Ma non fu un infermiere, la prima persona che vide...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo significa 'Non ho bisogno d'altro che di te', ed è il nome originale del manga di Wataru Yoshizumi che in Italia è stato pubblicato come 'Solamente tu': io non l'ho letto, ma la frase mi piaceva e... ^^'''


	2. L'incontro

Spalancò gli occhi, a quella visione: no... sembrava proprio....  
Altro che sembrava! Quel ragazzo ERA Rei!  
E ne ebbe la conferma, non appena lui girò completamente il volto. Per un attimo era rimasto in dubbio perché era parzialmente di spalle e teneva i capelli legati con un semplice elastico, invece che col solito codino che ricordava; ma d'altro canto, quanti altri ragazzi dovevano esserci in giro che portavano una pettinatura del genere..?  
Una sensazione d'istintivo panico lo assalì.  
In realtà, non vi era alcun motivo razionale che potesse giustificare un simile sentimento, ma la prima cosa che gli suggerì il suo cervello fu quella di non farsi vedere, e lui eseguì.  
Dato che nessuno era corso in suo aiuto e lui non aveva idea di come fare ad abbassare quell'arnese, fece da sé, e, spostato lateralmente uno dei braccioli (Si può fare, ve lo garantisco! ^^ NdA), si apprestò a balzar giù dal lettino...  
Brutta mossa: non si era ancora del tutto ripreso, e il ritrovarsi tutt'a un tratto e così bruscamente in piedi gli provocò un leggero capogiro.  
Naturalmente, Rei scelse esattamente quell'attimo, per accorgersi di lui...  
\- Kei..!  
Il russo sentì la sua voce chiamarlo, e ovviamente non poté fingere di non averlo sentito.  
\- ...Rei..? - finse un'intonazione di sorpresa che, tutto sommato, gli venne benino.  
Vide con angoscia il cinese avvicinarsi velocemente a lui sorridendo, mentre rimaneva ancora immobile come un palo al suo posto reggendosi strettamente al bracciolo del lettino come fosse stata la sua unica ancora di salvezza, benché non fosse esattamente in punto di morte e avesse oramai ripreso le forze.  
In viso doveva avere un'espressione a dir poco ebete, e lo sapeva perfettamente...  
Prima ancora che potesse proferire anche solo un'altra sillaba il ragazzo lo abbracciò, cogliendolo leggermente alla sprovvista (Ma quanto siamo appiccicosi... >:| Nd...).  
\- Non credevo che ti avrei rivisto così... - mormorò, raggiante.  
Kei si sciolse debolmente dal suo abbraccio, ancora leggermente stordito.  
Ma che aveva, da sorridere tanto..?  
\- Anche tu a fare le analisi..? - chiese, scioccamente.  
E per quale altro motivo avrebbe dovuto essere lì?  
...Che domanda idiota... -_-  
\- Già... - annuì il Drigerblader, ancora sorridendo. Poi aggiunse, notando dov'erano - Ti sei sentito male..?  
Che bello! Ci mancava solo che gli ridesse dietro..!  
\- No, no..! - negò, con un'eccessiva veemenza che sconfinava nel ridicolo - E' che...  
Si fermò.  
Si guardarono a lungo in faccia.  
\- ... Che..? - mormorò Rei.  
\- ... - si ammutolì, arrossendo della propria stupidità.  
Rei si mise a ridacchiare, sommessamente.  
\- Non c'è nulla di strano, a sentirsi male ogni tanto... - mormorò ridente, e lo afferrò delicatamente per un gomito. - Vai di fretta, Kei?  
\- ... Ehm... No... - rispose, ancora imbarazzato per la magra figura fatta. E senza staccare gli occhi dalle dita che si erano aggrappate a lui...  
\- Allora che ne dici di venire a fare colazione con me? - propose, in tono allegro.  
\- Ma... Non è che avrei molta fame... - protestò debolmente, sentendo la sua ansia scivolare via solo quando la mano del suo vecchio compagno mollò la presa. Tuttavia, aveva ancora voglia di andarsene al più presto...  
\- Non dovresti restare a stomaco vuoto dopo in prelievo! - lo rimproverò bonariamente - Specie dopo che stavi quasi per svenire...  
Abbassò lo sguardo ed annuì, sconfitto: indubbiamente, dopo tanto tempo, Rei sapeva ancora bene come prenderlo... =.=  
  
Era ancora lievemente intontito dal prelievo e dall'incontro con lui, quando lasciarono l'edificio.  
Perché si sentiva tanto teso, poi?  
In fondo, Rei non era altro che un suo ex-compagno di squadra che non vedeva da un bel pezzo... Non aveva motivo di stare in pensiero...  
Era quasi come se, a quel punto, temesse di non saper come rispondere alle sue eventuali domande...  
Quello era il classico imbarazzo che si instaura tra due conoscenti che non si sentono da parecchio e che, una volta rincontratisi per caso, cercano ansiosamente un argomento di conversazione più per obbligo che per piacere di parlare semplicemente.  
Eppure, Rei non era certo solo un vago estraneo col quale scambiare due chiacchiere per pura cortesia... Si poteva dire che lo conoscesse bene, e certamente, per quel motivo, non si sarebbe mai sognato di tenerlo bloccato per un ora tentando di cavargli di bocca quante più frasi smorzate riuscisse... Un antipatico siparietto che, generalmente, si ripeteva ogniqualvolta che incontrava persone nuove e non riusciva fuggire via subito dopo le presentazioni...  
Eppure, nonostante Rei si stesse dimostrando capace di portare avanti una conversazione piacevole pure senza la sua partecipazione attiva, si sentiva stranamente inquieto.  
\- Non sapevo che tu fossi rientrato in città... - mormorò il cinese, rigirandosi per un attimo tra le mani il suo ACE (Il succo di frutta,avete presente? E' buonissimo! ^o^ NdA) (Ci mancava solo la pubblicità occulta... NdKei) - Avresti potuto chiamarci...  
\- Sono tornato da quando sono iniziati i corsi all'università. - replicò asciutto, senza soffermarsi appositamente sulla seconda parte della sua affermazione.  
In verità Kei si era letteralmente dileguato 4 anni prima, dopo le finali in Russia (E ancora una volta, non prendo in considerazione nella mia fanfic la 2^ serie... NdA), e da allora aveva letteralmente fatto perdere le sue tracce. Non che avesse volutamente deciso di non farsi trovarsi dai suoi amici, almeno all'inizio, semplicemente aveva 'allentato' i legami finché questi non avevano finito con lo sciogliersi totalmente.  
Niente di più.  
Cose che capitano, nella vita...  
\- Resterai qui per seguire i corsi, quindi? - domandò, apparentemente incuriosito.  
\- Sì, dovrei... Mi è più comodo così... - visto che non diceva nulla, continuò automaticamente - Ora non abito più con mio nonno, ma da solo in un appartamento per conto mio.  
A quel punto si aspettava che gli proponesse un incontro con tutti gli altri, e invece l'altro disse:  
\- Sai che anch'io mi sono trasferito in un appartamento vicino la mia università (Mi chiedo: ma Rei ci sarà andato a scuola, al suo villaggio..? ?__? Vabbè, non sottilizziamo... =.= NdA)? - lo guardò per un momento bloccato in quella strana posa, che manteneva la tazza fumante di caffè a mezz'aria - Però io ci vivo con un mio compagno di corso, visto che l'affitto è piuttosto salato...  
Stava per dire ancora qualcos'altro, quando il posarsi della mano di qualcuno sulla sua spalla lo fermò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff... Ancora un baby-capitolo... =.=  
> Credo che portare avanti una fanfic come questa sarà davvero un'ardua prova, per me...Visto che dovrebbe essere una storia prettamente sentimentale, non credo che potrò aggiungerci intrecci eccessivamente complicati... -__-  
> Che palle! Come posso, proprio io, scrivere una storia dove non scorrerà neppure una goccia di sangue..? >.<  
> * ...: Ma se lo hai già messo in mezzo, con la storia del prelievo...-.-  
> Ah! Grazie, ...! ^^'''  
> * ...: Se ancora non lo avete capito, io sono il coinquilino di Rei...^__^  
> Non azzardarti a fare spoiler, ...! è_é  
> * ...: Non c'è pericolo! Finché non metti per iscritto che avrò un regolare stipendio per ogni capitolo che scriverai, io a questa farsa non partecipo!  
> Quanto sei avido...$.$  
> [Si sentono dei rumori strani, poi appare Yuriy con uno sguardo inquietante ed una mazza da baseball in mano]  
> * Yuriy, con voce spiritata: Raaalphh... Dove sei..? *____*  
> ... e Mazer: Gulp!!°°  
> [Mazer si accorge che Ralph è nascosto sotto la scrivania del suo PC...]  
> ... -.-'''  
> * Ralph:^^°  
> [Mazer raggiunge Ralph sotto la scrivania e, dopo averlo guardato per un po', gli ficca un dito in un occhio]  
> * Ralph: AHIO!! Ma sei scema?! >_=  
> Ma non dovresti essere incorporeo, ormai..? ?___?  
> * Ralph: ...Incorporeo..? O.=


	3. Un semplice idiota...

Leggermente sorpresosi a quel tocco, Rei si girò, e non appena vide chi era arrivato dietro di lui sorrise ancora una volta:  
\- Boris... - sussurrò, rivolgendoglisi - Non ti avevo sentito arrivare...  
\- Me ne sono accorto! – scherzò - Non credevo che avresti fatto così presto...  
Stava per dire qualcos'altro, ma non appena girando gli occhi notò Kei, si bloccò.  
Tra i tre calò un silenzio imbarazzante.  
\- ... Da quand'è, che voi due vi conoscete così bene..? - balbettò infine il Dranzerblader, incredulo.  
Il cinese e il russo dai capelli color lavanda si lanciarono uno sguardo strano, ed infine il primo si decise a rispondergli:  
\- E' lui il mio coinquilino, di cui ti parlavo prima...  
Kei si ammutolì nuovamente.  
Sentiva su di sé gli sguardi ansiosi degli altri due, che evidentemente si attendevano una qualche replica da lui, ma non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa avrebbe potuto dire.  
Definire il suo stato d'animo 'scosso' era decisamente poco.  
La tensione si era fatta palpabile...  
La sua mano si allungò automaticamente, quasi senza il diretto consenso del suo cervello, e afferrò la tazzina ancora mezza piena di caffé.  
La portò alle labbra, ignorando appositamente gli occhi stupiti dei due ragazzi, e trangugiò ciò che restava del nero liquido lentamente, tentando di far apparire quel gesto quanto più naturale possibile.  
In realtà il caffé di quel bar era abbastanza disgustoso e il fatto che fosse ormai quasi freddo non migliorava le cose, ma nonostante ciò Kei riuscì a berlo tutto senza fare smorfie rivelabili facilmente agli occhi altrui.  
Ognuno di quei gesti fu compiuto con una lentezza quasi esasperante, tanto che gli parve quasi di cogliere un chiaro lampo d'impazienza negli occhi ambrati del suo amico, al quale tuttavia finse di non dare rilevanza.  
\- Non l'avrei mai detto... - sussurrò, con un'intonazione che gli uscì vagamente sarcastica - Non mi era parso, che al vostro primo incontro aveste legato molto...  
Rei sbiancò vistosamente, a quell'affermazione.  
Si rese immediatamente conto, a malincuore di averlo ferito, con quella frase.  
In fondo, che bisogno c'era, di essere così pungenti..?  
Non erano neppure fatti suoi, alla fine...  
\- La gente può cambiare, Hiwatari (Uhm... questa l'ho già sentita... è_é NdIgor di TR)... - sibilò il ragazzo di rimando, aspramente e senza cercare di nascondere la propria irritazione, per il momento ancora lieve.  
A quella replica, alzò le spalle.  
\- Se lo dici tu... - rispose, in tono neutro. Diede una fugace occhiata al suo costoso orologio da polso - Beh, ora devo proprio andare...  
Senza attendere oltre, si frugò in tasca alla ricerca del portafoglio per pagare la sua consumazione, evitando così anche le eventuali ennesime occhiate degli altri.  
\- Kei... - sentì mormorare fievolmente il cinese, ma non si girò verso di lui.  
Voleva andarsene al più presto da lì, sentiva l'aria mancargli...  
\- Vi saluto! - disse loro soltanto, prima di lasciare il locale.  
L'ultima cosa che non poté fare a meno di vedere, furono l'espressione avvilita del cinese e quella irritata del russo.

* * *

Per diversi minuti, continuarono ad avanzare senza scambiarsi neppure una parola.  
Lo distanziava solo di pochi passi, ma la sua visuale gli permetteva di notare perfettamente l'andatura nervosa di Rei (E non solo quella... A buon intenditor... *ç* NdA) (Maniaca... -////- NdRei), segno di un'arrabbiatura che riusciva a contenere a stento.  
\- Forse non avrei dovuto avvicinarmi... - sussurrò triste - Sono stato uno sciocco..! Eppure l'avevo visto...  
Rei si fermò un attimo, e rallentò il passo per adeguarlo al suo.  
\- Non dirlo neanche per scherzo! - gli disse serio - Per quale motivo, avresti dovuto restartene in disparte?  
\- Beh... Non ti volevo mettere in imbarazzo... - mormorò, vagamente imbarazzato.  
Il cinese scosse la testa lentamente, e finalmente recuperò il sorriso.  
\- Tu non mi hai mai messo in imbarazzo... - replicò pacatamente.  
Nonostante ciò, si adombrò visibilmente. Posò il suo sguardo altrove, e gli chiese:  
\- Davvero non ti vergogni di me..?  
\- Perché dovrei? - replicò, visibilmente sorpreso. Pareva che davvero non ci arrivasse...  
\- Beh... – tentennò - Temevo che potesse darti fastidio... che i tuoi amici ti associassero ad uno come me...  
\- Ma tutti i miei amici ti conoscono, e ti accettano per come sei! - ribatté con convinzione - Takao, Max, il Professore... Persino i ragazzi dei White Tigers si sono affezionati a te..!  
\- Però in passato mi sono comportato molto male, soprattutto nei tuoi riguardi... - borbottò ricordando le parole di Kei, e, messe in tasca le mani, accelerò leggermente il passo, inquieto.  
Rei lo raggiunse in un attimo, per nulla affaticandosi.  
\- Sono cose vecchie a cui nessuno pensa più, Boris... - mormorò, e poi aggiunse divertito - Se te lo assicura la parte lesa... ^-^  
Stettero in silenzio per un altro poco, limitandosi ad avanzare senza continuare volutamente quel discorso.  
Il ritmo della loro camminata rallentò all'unisono senza che dicessero nulla l'uno all'altro, quasi avessero deciso di trasformare il tragitto verso casa, che prima somigliava ad una specie di fuga, in perfetta simbiosi con i loro discorsi e pensieri, in una passeggiata immersi nel mezzo della natura del parco che stavano attraversando in quel momento.  
Eppure, sentiva di non essersi ancora calmato del tutto.  
Infatti aggiunse, pur essendo consapevole che ciò avrebbe potuto irritare il suo compagno:  
\- Però, tu Kei non lo vedevi da 4 anni...  
Un' improvvisa smorfia balenò per un istante sul bel volto del cinesino.  
\- Stupido era e stupido è rimasto, nonostante tutto. - sbottò stizzito - E' inutile ripensare a lui.  
Quell'ultima frase era un chiaro invito a chiudere la questione, che Boris sapeva di essere costretto a seguire, volente o nolente: non voleva farlo arrabbiare, ed era lampante che, nonostante tutto, il suo amico non aveva voglia di parlarne.  
L'idea di avere quel nuovo tarlo nel cervello non lo allettava affatto, ma non voleva neppure impensierire inutilmente Rei.  
Sapeva perfettamente che quel brevissimo incontro con Kei non lo aveva lasciato indifferente; lo aveva capito dall'espressione radiosa che gli aveva scorto in viso mentre chiacchieravano, prima che lui si avvicinasse...  
Per quanto Rei potesse ostinarsi a negare, la verità era che da 4 anni prima non era cambiato assolutamente niente.  
Niente.  
Ma senza il suo consenso, non poteva permettersi d'intromettersi in quella faccenda.  
Oramai aveva compreso bene che il cinese, per quanto possedesse un carattere estroverso e avesse la tendenza ad aiutare chiunque fosse in difficoltà (e glielo aveva ben dimostrato), allo stesso tempo era molto restio a parlare di sé stesso e dei propri problemi, specie se di natura così delicata e se non riusciva ad analizzarli razionalmente manco lui...  
Se non poteva costringerlo a confidarsi e a liberarsi di quel peso, gli restava solo da attendere che si confidasse spontaneamente.  
Si augurava solo che non lo attendesse un'attesa troppo snervante...  
Sospirò tra sé e sé, stancamente.  
Quando era accaduto l'avvenimento che li aveva portati a ritrovarsi dopo i mondiali, mai e poi mai avrebbe detto che tra loro due avrebbe potuto nascere una così salda amicizia...


	4. Rive limacciose

"Si può mai andare avanti così?!" pensò Boris tra l'avvilito e l'arrabbiato, lasciandosi finalmente ricadere su di una scomoda panchina del parco a riprendere fiato, dopo essersi assicurato che nessuno avesse notato il suo strano comportamento.  
Guardò il pezzo di pane (Ma in Russia lo mangiano..? Bho... NdA) che era riuscito a rubare:e ra decisamente poco e, benché lui non fosse certo abituato a pranzi luculliani, di certo non sarebbe bastato...  
Che diamine! Era un ragazzo di 15 anni, nel pieno della fase della crescita, e certo non poteva pensare di poter riuscire a sopravvivere alla lunga con solo quello..!  
Il monastero era certamente un luogo orrendo, ma almeno, se ti comportavi bene (cioè come ti veniva richiesto), almeno non eri costretto a subire la fame... Tra l'altro, diventando un membro ufficiale dei Demolition Boys il suo 'status sociale' era migliorato, così come le sue condizioni in generale...  
Ma naturalmente, dopo la sconfitta ai mondiali, la sua breve fortuna era terminata... Lui era stato proprio il primo, ad essere buttato fuori... Non aveva neppure idea di dove fossero i suoi altri ex-compagni di squadra... Non che fossero mai stati molto amici, però...  
Sotto gli occhi gli capitò il fiume.  
Scorreva tumultuoso, e la sua frenetica e luccicante corrente pareva essere in grado di trascinare con sé qualunque cosa gli capitasse a tiro.  
Si alzò e, come ipnotizzato, camminò fino alla sua sponda scivolosa.  
Cosa gli restava, oramai..?  
Aveva senso lottare tanto, per quella vita inutile in un mondo così ingrato…?  
Forse, la soluzione più semplice era a portata di mano. Sarebbe stato così semplice, fare un altro passo e...  
"Ma che sto dicendo?!" realizzò improvvisamente, ritornando in sé.  
Che stupido che era, a pensare cose del genere..!  
Si girò, per ritornare sui suoi passi... Ma non aveva fatto i conti con la riva fangosa e il terreno ghiacciato...

* * *

Forse l'unico vero idiota era lui.  
Se in quell'occasione non avesse fatto quel gesto avventato, magari in quel momento lui sarebbe stato ancora lì...  
Sarebbero potuti essere ancora insieme... Solo come amici, certo, ma almeno non avrebbe perso anche la sua sola, seppur minima, fonte di gioia: poterlo guardare e passare del tempo con lui...  
Rei sorrise tra sé e sé, a quel punto, sentendosi veramente stupido.  
Davvero Kei se n'era andato solo perché, durante il viaggio di ritorno dalla Russia, lui si era azzardato a baciarlo..?  
Un po' strano.  
Molto più probabilmente Kei aveva già deciso fin dall'inizio di andarsene, e aveva ricambiato quel bacio per gioco... o per prenderlo in giro, chissà...  
Si diede del cretino almeno un milione di volte: ma perché... perché lo aveva fatto?!  
Il semplice fatto che il ragazzo avesse deciso di tornare con loro, lo aveva riempito di gioia al punto tale che, alla prima occasione durante la quale si erano trovati lontani da occhi indiscreti, lui aveva finito col dimostrargli così apertamente sentimenti che sentiva di avere dentro già da tempo, ma che sempre aveva represso.  
Il bello è che Kei non l'aveva respinto neppure per un secondo, anzi, aveva risposto al suo bacio con un tale ardore da finire col dominarlo dopo 2 secondi...  
Si erano lasciati quando erano ormai entrambi senza fiato e leggermente frastornati.  
Il russo aveva staccato quasi immediatamente gli occhi dai suoi ed era uscito dalla stanza senza spiccicare parola, lasciandolo lì solo e confuso, ma anche immensamente felice.  
Un gioia di brevissima durata, dato che,alla seconda occasione in cui avevano avuto modo di poter restare a quattr’occhi, lui gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo di dimenticare ciò che era accaduto tra loro... Per Rei era stato come se, d'improvviso, gli si fosse spalancato un baratro sotto i piedi.  
Era stato per altri 6 giorni a macerare nell'angoscia, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse di tanto sbagliato in lui ed allo stesso tempo colpevolizzandosi per il suo folle comportamento, quando di punto in bianco il suo amore proibito era sparito nel nulla.  
Sì, esattamente così: aveva semplicemente fatto i bagagli e se n'era andato, come suo solito, senza dire nulla... Peccato però che stavolta non si trattasse di perlustrare una città straniera, ma di andare a addirittura studiare in un altro stato!  
O almeno, questo era ciò che era stato detto a lui e agli altri Bladebreakers quando, disperati, non sapendo dove altro andare a sbattere, avevano finito col chiedere informazioni direttamente alla villa degli Hiwatari.  
A quel punto, era sorto in loro (e soprattutto in lui), un lecito dubbio: considerato che Kei non pareva andare affatto d'accordo con la sua famiglia, poteva mai essere vero che aveva scelto di propria volontà di andare a rinchiudersi in un qualche collegio scelto per lui dal nonno?... Non poteva essere che, magari, quel maledetto vecchio l'avesse in qualche modo costretto a passare nuovamente dalla sua parte, o l'avesse rapito..?  
In fondo, le questioni con la Borg non si erano ancora completamente chiuse...  
Era proprio per quel motivo che il gruppo aveva deciso che era il caso di andare personalmente a cercare la verità là dove pareva più probabile trovare la soluzione, vale a dire a Mosca.  
Il problema, però, era che il presidente Daitenji non avrebbe mai dato loro il consenso ad un'azione tanto pericolosa (del resto, se non aveva mandato Borkov in galera fin dall'inizio, doveva pur avere i suoi motivi...), così come i loro genitori non li avrebbero mai autorizzati a lasciare il continente per 'motivi ignoti'...  
In ogni caso, facendo una colletta i quattro ragazzi (Sto contando anche Kappa... NdA) erano riusciti ugualmente a comprare il biglietto aereo che avrebbe permesso il viaggio ad almeno uno di loro... La scelta più logica era ricaduta su Rei ovviamente, visto che lui non aveva parenti a cui dare conto ed era già abituato a viaggiare da solo.  
Tra l'altro, lui aveva anche motivi più personali, per andare a cercare Kei...  
Stava ancora rimuginando su quei pensieri quando, costeggiando le sponde del fiume, notò qualcosa di strano che pareva essersi incastrato tra delle radici secche ma resistenti, evitando così di essere trascinato a valle.  
Si avvicinò per cercare di capire meglio cosa diavolo fosse, e...


	5. Non ho bisogno d'altro che di te

Aprì le palpebre lentamente. Poco alla volta, come se quel gesto richiedesse un enorme sforzo.  
Un attimo dopo si ritrovò inondato dalla luce, e allora capì: era vivo, sentiva dolore in ogni osso del suo corpo, in ogni tendine, in ogni muscolo... ma era ancora vivo.  
Ricordava vagamente di essere scivolato nel fiume, dei suoi sforzi fatti nel tentativo di non essere portato via dalla corrente, di come fosse a stento riuscito a prendere fiato di volta in volta finché un'ondata più forte della altre non lo aveva quasi fatto schiantare su di una roccia.  
Era un miracolo...  
Un momento... Un miracolo poteva avergli salvato la vita, ma di certo non averlo portato in una camera tranquilla e messo a letto!  
E cos'era, quel piacevole tepore che l'avvolgeva oltre le coperte pesanti..?  
Trattenne il fiato per un istante, poi, intimorito, calò adagio gli occhi... Capelli! Capelli lunghi! °____°  
Una persona con capelli lunghi e neri lo stava praticamente abbracciando, e forse era rimasta per tutto il tempo così, a tenerlo caldo..!  
La curiosità subentrò allo spavento. Si districò gentilmente da quell'abbraccio, facendo ben attenzione a non svegliare chi lo aveva salvato, dopodichè si mise d'appoggio su di un fianco per poter osservare meglio: il viso, un ovale morbido circondato da ciocche scure riflessate d'ametista, aveva tratti delicati e totalmente rilassati, tipici di qualcuno che dorme, la carnagione era appena appena dorata, le labbra avevano una piega delicata.  
Per un momento, Boris l'aveva quasi scambiato per una ragazza.  
Gli ci vollero un paio di secondi, per realizzare che in realtà era un maschio... e si ricordò di dove l'aveva già visto solo quando i suoi occhi si aprirono, ed ebbe modo di scrutare a pieno le sue iridi ambrate...  
  
Il russo si mise a ridere da solo come uno scemo, nel ripensare a cosa aveva provato nel ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Rei in quell'occasione.  
Ovviamente la sua reazione era stata 'leggermente' aggressiva, dato che, nonostante svariati tentativi da parte del giovane di spiegarsi, il suo cervello, non ascoltandolo neppure, si era concentrato semplicemente sul fatto che l'essere salvato da un 'nemico' era una cosa semplicemente inconcepibile per lui.  
Rei c'aveva messo tutta la sua pazienza, per convincerlo che lui non era, né mai si era considerato, un suo nemico, e che la sua intenzione era semplicemente stata quella di aiutarlo... Forse era stato proprio quel suo tono tanto sincero, che l'aveva convinto. Aveva cominciato a dargli fiducia un po' per volta, erano rimasti insieme per tutto il tempo della sua permanenza a Mosca... E alla fine, con grande sorpresa dei Bladebreakers, Rei non era ritornato dal suo viaggio in Russia con il suo adorato Kei, ma con lo psicopatico Boris...  
Lo aveva aiutato a trovare una casa in Giappone (fin quando addirittura non avevano cominciato a dividere la stessa), ad adattarsi ad una vita completamente nuova, lo aveva sostenuto in tutti i momenti difficili che aveva avuto, senza abbandonarlo neppure quando aveva dato il peggio di sé, durante i periodi di crisi più nera... Si era dimostrato un vero amico... Gli aveva regalato un affetto così sincero e puro che lui aveva perfino cominciato a pensare che forse non sarebbe più riuscito a farne a meno...  
Ma poi era sbucato dal nulla lui, Kei, che ora rischiava di portargli via ogni cosa.  
Lo aveva capito immediatamente, da come lo guardava adorante, che Rei era ancora innamorato di lui... Dopo tanto tempo e nonostante si fosse comportato da vero bastardo, a quanto sembrava teneva ancora nelle sue a mani il cuore del suo bel cinesino, e gli sarebbe bastato pochissimo per stritolarlo...  
E per di più, era anche incredibilmente sfacciato!  
Si era permesso di chiamare a casa loro (procurandosi chissà dove il numero di telefono) neppure 24 ore dopo il brusco incontro del giorno prima, e aveva ovviamente chiesto di Rei... Per un attimo era stato tentato di sbattergli la cornetta in faccia, ma poi aveva riflettuto sul fatto che se sul serio avesse agito così e lui lo fosse venuto a sapere, non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato... Perciò, seppur a malincuore, si era visto costretto a passargli quella telefonata.  
Era rimasto parecchi minuti tentare distrattamente di decodificare le mezze frasi che riusciva a sentire, o forse voleva semplicemente ascoltare ancora una volta il timbro cristallino a dolce della voce del suo amico... Ma davvero, lo considerava solo un amico..?  
Se così era, perché allora stava tanto in pena..?  
E' vero, Kei lo aveva trattato come una pezza ed era naturale che fosse preoccupato, ma forse quella sua apprensione era fin troppo eccessiva...  
In ogni modo, sopra ogni cosa voleva che il suo piccolo Rei non soffrisse.  
\- Boris..? - sentì la sua voce improvvisamente, e quasi fece un salto dal letto - Posso entrare?  
\- Sì! - gli gridò, tentando di ricomporsi mentalmente.  
La porta si aprì... e ciò che vide lo lasciò letteralmente estasiato: Rei si era preparato per uscire, e aveva indossato una casacca bianca che gli stava divinamente (Te la ricordi l'immy denominata 'Ray-Chan' che mi hai mandato, Mary? ^^ NdA) lasciando completamente libera sulle spalle la folta chioma nera. Gli parve quasi che quel contrasto illuminasse il suo viso di una luce particolare che si rifletteva poi nei suoi occhi d'oro, rendendolo ancora più affascinante.  
Sembrava un angelo (A me, se vedo uno vestito completamente di bianco, viene in mente un panettiere o un gelataio... NdA) (... Non avevo dubbi... --* NdBoris)...  
\- Come sto? - chiese, sorridendo candidamente.  
\- Sei stupendo... - sussurrò il russo, senza pensarci troppo.  
Quando vide una sorta di lampo di divertimento passare nei suoi occhi, quasi si morse la lingua: non è che aveva esagerato..?  
E poi, lui si era messo in ghingheri solo ed esclusivamente per Kei... Gli veniva da piangere...ç.ç  
Nel sentire il ragazzo sedersi sul letto al suo fianco, trasalì.  
\- Lo pensi sul serio..? - gli domandò con un tono molto dolce, guardandolo fisso.  
Boris si rese immediatamente conto che era arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie. Ma che gli stava succedendo..? A sé stesso, a lui... a tutti e due..!  
\- Non dovresti uscire..? - balbettò, a corto di argomenti - Se non ti muovi, farai tardi...  
\- In effetti, Kei mi ha invitato ad uscire... - mormorò, e a lui parve di sentirsi il cuore saltare un battito - Ma temo che resterà ad aspettarmi al luogo dell'appuntamento mooolto a lungo... è_é  
Strabuzzò gli occhi. Voleva dunque..?  
\- ...Gli vuoi dare buca..? °o°'''  
\- Sì... ^__^ - rispose malignamente.  
\- Ma... ma perché..? - disse, leggermente confuso - Era la tua occasione per riallacciare i contatti con lui, per tentare di...  
\- ... Soddisfare ancora una volta le voglie passeggere del signorino Hiwatari, e poi essere buttato via come spazzatura..? Non ci tengo, a ripetere l'esperienza... Una volta m'è bastata... - mormorò, tutto sommato con un tono non malinconico quanto s'aspettava.  
Lo osservò per qualche istante mentre giocherellava nervosamente con una ciocca di capelli, arrotolandosela attorno all'indice.  
Dopo qualche secondo, fu lui a bisbigliare qualcosa:  
\- Ero convinto che tu fossi innamorato di Kei...  
\- ... Lo sono stato, e tanto... – rispose - Ma in tutto questo tempo ho avuto modo per rifletterci su, e ho capito che non voglio legarmi ad un tipo così infantile da scherzare con i sentimenti della gente solo per provare un giochetto nuovo, che non farà mai una scelta e non avrà mai il coraggio di fare le cose fin in fondo... So benissimo che ha chiesto di rivederci semplicemente per verificare quanto potere ha ancora su di me, e per questo gli ho appositamente tirato un bidone! ><  
Per un attimo si guardarono in faccia senza parlare... poi esplosero a ridere a crepapelle!  
\- Immagina come la prenderà bene, quando non ti vedrà arrivare! Vorrei tanto vedere la sua faccia in quel momento!! X DDD  
\- Anch'io!! X::::D (<= Rei piange per il divertimento)   
\- Ohhh!!*o* - esclamò il russo, ricadendo con le spalle sul materasso e trascinando con sé anche l'altro.  
Non era stato esattamente un gesto premeditato, ma qualcosa che aveva fatto più o meno istintivamente... Stava per scostarsi e chiedere scusa al suo amico, quando si rese conto che Rei si era praticamente arrampicato sul suo torace, quasi volesse impedirgli di alzarsi subito.  
\- ... - per un attimo aprì la bocca come se avesse avuto intenzione di dirgli qualcosa, ma poi evidentemente ci ripensò.  
\- ... Se non avevi intenzione di uscire fin dall'inizio, allora perché ti sei preparato con tanta cura..? - domandò stupidamente, non sapendo che altro dire. Non ci stava capendo più niente...  
Il cinese sorrise maliziosamente.  
\- Perché so che ti piaccio, vestito così...  
Poi posò finalmente le labbra morbide sulle sue.  
  
*** FINE ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapete una cosa..? Mi sono appena accorta che nell'ultimo capitolo dell'altra mia fanfic, 'Tabula Rasa', mi sono scordata di scrivere la parola 'fine'... Si può essere più stupidi..? °°  
> * Boris: No! Nessuna autrice si sognerebbe mai di mettermi come protagonista in due ff e farmi stare sempre sotto!! >////< Con Rei, poi... Ma ce lo vedi a...  
> * Rei: Cosa vorresti dire..? --*  
> * Boris: Ehm... Niente, amore! ^////^°  
> Ecco bravi, calmatevi... Per una volta tanto che faccio una storia senza morti e senza riferimenti sconci, ci pensano loro... - -°  
> [Mazer sente dei rumori strani provenire da sotto la scrivania, e tira un calcio]  
> * Kei: Ehi! Guarda che l'ho schivato per un pelo! >.<#  
> * Ralph: Io no... Il mio povero ginocchio... ç.ç  
> * Kei: Meglio il ginocchio che qualcos'altro... =_=  
> * Ralph: Pure questo è vero... -.-  
> Se non vi mettereste a pomiciare sotto il mio tavolo, certe cose non succederebbero... --*  
> * Kei: Ma non stavamo pomiciando! Ci stiamo solo nascondendo da Yuriy..! °////°  
> [In sottofondo, si sente il rumore di una motosega che si avvicina e si allontana]  
> Se se... E quei mugolii cos'erano..? è_é   
> * Ralph: prova ad infilarti sotto una scrivania di 1,50 m con un'altra persona e poi mi dirai...  
> [Rei e Boris si affacciano, e li guardano schifati]  
> * Rei: Ti sei consolato in fretta, Kei...><  
> * Kei: Ma che c'entro, io? Sono il Kei di 'Tabula Rasa', non di 'Kimi shika iranai'..!  
> * Boris: Mi sa che ha ragione...  
> * Ralph: Pure perché il Boris di TR non era affatto gay, e Rei lo odiava...  
> Ok,ok! Avete detto la vostra, ora ammutolitevi!! *___________*  
> [Notando lo sguardo assassino, i vari personaggi si zittiscono all'istante]  
> Bene, è tornata la pace... Beh, direi che è ora di salutarci! ^__^ 


End file.
